Big Hero 8-- Medical Robotics
by GoldenHeart101
Summary: This is an OC x Tadashi story, After overcoming a past tragedy, Alex becomes the the leading scientist in her field of medical robotics when she was just 16. Now, at 19 years old, she is about to attend SFIT. On her first day, she is introduced to Tadashi Hamada and our story continues from there. (some love and fluff to come in later chapters 3) Also rated T for language and fluff
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own any characters or anythings from BH6

wish I did, but I don't!

Also, this story takes place in the beginning of March, the March before the movie started.

Please enjoy and review! I'd love to hear how this story could be improved!

:)

* * *

Birds.

Birds are so loud. You know who likes birds?

Morning people. Guess who doesn't like birds?

Me.

And as luck would have it, there is a gigantic maple tree right outside my window that serves as my own personal hell/alarm clock. Great.

I opened my eyes reluctantly to the screams of those terrible creatures, let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"Huh, actually sunny today."

That's a surprise. Winter was finally coming to a close and spring was just around the corner. I had gotten used to waking up to cold mornings.

Obviously being a night owl, I usually don't wake up to my first 'alarm'. I like to stay in bed for as long as possible and then rush to where I need to go. But not today. No, today was special. Today was my first day at SFIT. The Sanfransokyo institute of technology, the school of my dreams for as long as I can remember. However, I am joining later in the year which, honestly, is kind of my worst nightmare.

I'm not really what you would call a 'people person.' I don't have any friends, and I rarely talk to anyone outside of my family because people generally make me nervous. I suppose being homeschooled made me a bit socially inept. I'm basically the definition of awkward, which is terrible.

I sighed again at my ceiling and trudged out of bed to get ready for my day. After putting in my contacts over my dark green eyes, I worked to fix my terrible bed head. Once my waist long, wavy brown hair was under control, I retrieved my bag and went downstairs. After scarfing down a piece of toast and a glass of milk, I grabbed my keys and helmet and walked out of my door.

I live in a cute little townhouse with my mom and my dad. My dad is a doctor, a brain surgeon actually, and my mom is a mathematician. My older brother lives in L.A. He just graduated and is working in a lab as a chemical molecular engineer. Genius runs in the family I guess.

I go over to my tiny one car garage and open it to get to my sweet, sweet baby. As the door loudly lumbers open, I see her, my only possession that I would truly die for, my moped Charlie. Well, she's shaped more like a crotch rocket than a traditional moped. Azure blue with black seats and silver detailing, my moped was the closest thing I have to a child.

"Morning, Charr~ my pretty, pretty, girl~~ " I chuckled at my own strangeness and got my leathers out of the butt trunk. Black and brown leather jacket cut perfectly to my size. I put my black helmet and my back pack back on, started up Charlie and sped off to my first day.

I was stopped at a red when I saw him, well, more like, saw his bike. He sputtered to a stop right next to me in his adorable MX100. I was old enough to be endearing and retro, rather than sad. Mine was almost brand new, just a couple years old, so everything looked pretty dinky compared to mine. Mine was purely solar powered, his probably still runs on electricity. Aw, his helmet didn't even have an interactive screen on it. Or a face cover to begin with, and oh shit.

He's hot.

Like, wow, um HI THERE kinda of hot. I was super glad that my face was covered because he turned his head to glance at me and smiled.

"Good morning! Nice bike" he said, goddammit, even his voice was sexy.

"Um uh-h-h-hello. Yours is uh AHEM… uh bye." I sped off the instant the light turned green.

Thank god I would never have to see that guy again. I am socially awkward by nature so hot guys and me don't mix. How do you even _talk_ to a guy that attractive? I would probably just clam up and freak him out.

I rounded the corner of the street and my breath stopped. There it was, my school, the beautiful SFIT. I couldn't wait to get started!

. . . . . .

It didn't take me long to find out where the lab building was, I had already studied a map of the school, and it _was_ the most popular and challenging robotics lab on campus. The Ito Ishioka robotics lab. I parked my bike and set it to charge, stored my helmet in my trunk storage, and walked up the main steps. As I climbed, I was in awe of the amazing architecture, so beautiful. I was a bit intimidated, but I couldn't wait to show off my tech. I walked into the cool foyer and up to a friendly looking receptionist at the counter.

"Um, Hi, there. Um, I'm looking for Professor Callaghan." I said quietly.

"Oh yes, he is on the 3rd floor, room number 302." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." I went straight for the elevators and pushed floor three. Ahhh, I was starting to get nervous. I was about to go talk to the professor Callaghan. What was I supposed to say to someone that accomplished? My palms started to sweat as the elevator dinged for the third floor. I stepped out into the simple hallway, fidgeting with my hem line, and walked until I found room 302. As I stood in front of the door,I can't help but mutter to myself, a weird habit of mine when I get nervous,

"What if he's busy? I don't want to interrupt him or anything, would that be rude? Fuck, I can't come across as rude, What if he-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath,

"No, just relax, I'm sure I can just let my tech speak for itself, like it always does." I slowly brought my hand up to knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice said on the other side. I opened the door to a large office with a beautiful oak desk in the middle. Behind it, the entire wall is just a window, its panoramic view of the campus is staggering.

"Um, h-hello." I said, still fidgeting. He looked up from his work and smiled. The professor stood up and walked over to me.

"You must be Alexandra Marx, It is an absolute pleasure to meet you." He said enthusiastically, as he shook my hand.

"Um th-thank you, you as well, I mean it's-it's an absolute pleasure to, um, to-to meet you too," I stammer. Holy hell, have I developed a stutter now too? Wonderful. I continued,

"Oh and I go by Alex, by the way." Ugh, long handshake, so awkward. He smiled as he let go of my hand and gestured for me to sit down.

"I have to be honest, I am a great fan of your work." He said, enthralled." I would love to see some examples sometime, perhaps next week, after you're settled?" I blushed and looked down.

"Well, I-I have some with me all the time a-actually." I said with a small smile," would you like to see now?" He looked exited and noded. I lean down and start to roll up my leggings. As soon as I get past my knee, I stood up and put my leg on the chair. I looked up and smile.

"Well, here it is." I pushed the button on my ankle and the interface lit up on my shin. I put in the command to open and show the inter mechanics of the 'calf muscle' and they oblige. With a whirring sound, the almost invisible seam running along the side of my legs snapped open with a pop. I opened the synthetic skin and carbon fiber shell and revealed the machine and actuator 'muscles'. I heard Callaghan gasp and smile to myself. I impressed him!

"Fascinating." He breathed, "I wasn't aware that you actually had your _own_ tech on yourself! I now understand how your work with actual motor function is so precise." He said, still analyzing my tech.

"Ah, yes. I would actually prefer that it be kept a secret from the public if you don't mind. I don't really want to become a sob story to the press."

"Of course. I understand. However, I am curious," of course he was. Everyone always was when I show them. He continued,

"How exactly did that happen?"

"Well, I was in a car accident when I was 10 and I lost both of my legs." I said without feeling. I had this down to a script.

"B-Both legs?" he started, surprised. I chuckled a little.

"Yeah. It's ok though. It made me all the more motivated to develop the most realistic prosthetics used to this day. I couldn't stand the clunky, plastic ones I was forced to wear as a kid." I finished.

"And you invented a completely revolutionary idea as well. Using a nuro transmitter to send signals to a prosthetic. Making motor function akin to that of a real limb, and all before you were 16. Amazing." Ah, he was going to make me blush.

I was so proud of what the MARX PROSTHETIC LIMBS company had accomplished in 2 years. We made special and custom limbs of all shapes and sizes. My limbs were almost becoming the usual for people who needed prosthetics. And I couldn't be happier. We were still small, only covering Sanfransokyo and some other cities in America, but I hope that my tech will someday become the norm for people all around the world. People will finally get their old lives back.

"Oh, and thank you so much," I said almost forgetting, "for extending the opportunity for me to hone my tech at your school." Seriously, he offered me full ride, it was like a dream come true! I continued,

"It is such an honor to attend the most prestigious and renound university for robotics in the country." I finished with awe.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. I cannot wait to see what you have to offer our school." He stood up, clapped his hands together and walked around the desk,

"So, I suppose I'll show you to your new lab here, it's on the second floor, if you'll follow-" he was interrupted by the door opening

"Hey professor Callaghan, what did you want to see me about-" this new stranger trailed off and his eyes zoomed in on my leg, with my calf plate still open and my tech for all eyes to see. And he stared at it in shock. Well, I mean duh, why wouldn't you? My calf _was_ made of carbon fiber and titanium alloy. I tried not to be too embarrassed, I didn't even know who this person was,

Wait.

No yes I DO! Holy fuck it's the hot guy from earlier! Ooh my god! What am I supposed to do? I just stood there, in brief horror and met his surprised stare with my own, our mouths both agape. Professor Callaghan was the first to break the silence, bringing me back to my senses.

"Ah Tadashi, perfect timing! There is someone I would like you to meet!" the professor said casually. I hurried up and closed my calf and adjusted my pant leg, blushing ear to ear. He continued,

"This is Alexandra Marx. She will be attending here starting today." He gestured toward me. Ugh, he forgot to use my shorter name. That was pretty common actually as everyone around the world only knew my full name. No one ever asked if I had nick name.

"Uh, hi." I said quietly. I looked at this Tadashi guy again and I almost laughed. His mouth was still wide open. It was a good couple of seconds before he responded, shaking his head slightly.

"Um, sorry- hello! I just, I'm a _huge_ fan of your work, well, so is my brother but I've actually been to some of your presentations and it is amazing what you've done, I mean, your just, very uhm, hello." He finally finished and held out his hand. I shook it and smiled.

"T-thank you very much. It's really cool that I have a fan here." I expected people to have heard of me, but I should have known that going to a robotics school, there would be people that were _really_ interested in my work. I tried to stay out of the spotlight and let my tech speak for itself, so his reaction was really different from what I was used to. I may be able to talk to this guy a bit more normally now that I realize that he gets nervous sometimes, just like I do. I wanted to know more about this guy so I continued,

"So, what do you do here?" I asked. Professor Callaghan spoke up for him.

"Actually Tadashi here is in the medical robotics field as well and is creating something truly inspiring. I can't wait to see it when it's finished." He said smiling, the professor seemed so proud of this student. I wonder what he was working on. He continued,

"And since you are studying similar things, I thought that Tadashi could show you around campus and your lab today."

"Oh, is that what you needed me for Professor?" Tadashi said looking at Callaghan.

"Yes. Normally I would do it but I am quite busy today. So, I am putting miss Marx in your capable hands. You two better go to your labs before your next hour of class starts. Goodbye Alexandra, it will be such a pleasure working with you!" what a nice teacher. I can't wait to learn from this guy!

"Thank you, the feeling is mutual. Um, bye!" I walked out of his office with Tadashi and into the elevators. We both got in and Tadashi pressed the button for floor 2. The doors closed and there was silence. Oh shit, I forgot that he'd seen my leg! He must be freaked out. Not a lot of people knew about that unless they were my family or friends.

Well, I might as well _try_ break the ice. Ooh boy, here we go.

"So, uh, yeah I have a prosthetic leg," I stared loudly, startling him a bit, "Uh actually I have two of them, I mean I'm missing _both_ of my legs so that's- um, what you saw back there. Oh and I go by Alex, not Alexandra,"

So awkward so awkward, just keep talking,

"Callaghan wanted to see some of my tech so uh. Please don't be weirded out or anything."

"What? Why would I be weirded out?" he asked, confused, looking at me. Oh. That caught me off guard

"Oh, um well you're not saying anything." I pointed out. The doors opened then and there was a long brightly lit hallway lined with a dozen doors on either side, I assumed these were the personal labs. We stepped out and started walking.

"Yeah, well, it's not every day that you meet well, _you_!" He said incredulously. I blushed. I was not used to this kind of treatment. Only people in robotics act like I'm a celebrity. I should probably set the record straight.

"Oh my gosh, seriously it's nothing. My work took a _long_ time to perfect. It's not like I pulled it all together in a year like some articles have said."

I knew I should have done at least a _couple_ of interviews when my tech came out. So many people got a lot of the facts wrong. They painted me like a child prodigy, when really, a little talent mixed with determination and hard work was what made it all possible. I just didn't want to make any public statements correcting them. Then people would have asked for interviews, and can you imagine me? In an interview? Yeah, no.

"Really? How long did it take you to create a synthetic limb that could be controlled with a nuro transmitter?" he asked.

"Hmm, it was about 40 prototypes and five years of work." I said honestly, and without stammering. This guy was so easy to talk to. I hope we can become friends.

"That's incredible, oh we're here! Lab number 3. I'm lab number 2, right next door, so if you ever have questions, just come ask." He said smiling. Oh my, that smile, so handsome.

"Oh ok." I said and I opened the door. It was a simple space and very barren. Nothing but a desk with a computer interface, two other tables, and some empty shelves on the left side of the wall. The room was a drab color of gray but it was filled with a gorgeous morning light coming in through a large round window that nearly covered the back wall.

"Wow," I breathed, "what a great workspace. A little small, but that's perfect for what I work on." I smiled and walked into the room to look out the window. "killer view!"

"Yeah," he responded, walking up to me, "Our side of the building has the best view. So you got pretty lucky that the previous owner graduated last semester." He said a bit sadly. I wonder if they were close.

"So," wanting to change the subject, "you are working in the medical field of robotics? I would love to see what you're working on." His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he smiled.

"I would be my pleasure, come on." He led us out and over to his lab where he punched in a number and swiped a key card to open his door. "You'll get one of these later," holding up his card, "So that your tech will always be safe from theft." He opened the door and turned on the light.

Aw, it was messy in the best way, productive. There were parts laying around and some half-finished exoskeletons everywhere. So he was building a walking robot or something? He walked over to get something that was leaning against the wall. Some kind of red capsule. He rolled it over to stand on front of him. And grabbed a tablet off of his desk.

"Ok, watch this." He said as he input information and pressed activate on his device. A small white ring lit up in the center and the capsule started to unfold and then a big white thing inflated up and out of the capsule. Oh my gosh. It was so cute! Big and white, with a silly little face, it looked like an adorable marshmallow.

"This, is Baymax. He's going to be a personal healthcare companion, or more like a robotic nurse." He said looking at it fondly.

"Going to be?" I asked. I looked over at Tadashi and he looked almost, embarrassed. How cute.

"Well, the mechanics are all perfect now. But I'm still having trouble with the coding. His scanner and boot up sequence is really giving me a hard time." He finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hm. Yeah, a robotic nurse, damn that really would be a pain to program." I said in awe.

"Yeah, about 10,000 medical procedures." He said putting his hands in his pockets. I whistled low. I wondered when this guy ever got any sleep!

"Yeah, he is going to be amazing. He's gonna help so many people." He said quietly. Oh my god, he has such a noble vision for his work. Kind of like how I view my _own_ tech.

"Yeah, I can see it. I have the same vision for my prosthesis. Seems like we have something in common huh? I really hope that our inventions will really change the future and help lots of people." I finally smiled a real smile at him and sighed.

"So I guess we have to get to class or something, Tadashi?" he was staring at me again, with a slight blush on his face. "Tadashi?" I said again. He shook his head slightly, and grinned.

"Oh sorry! Uh, y-yeah! The robotics majors all have class together early in the morning so we have time to work on our projects later in the day, so we gotta get going!" and with that he rushed out the door.

"Shit was is something I said?" I muttered to myself, and chuckled lightly. I guess I still made him nervous or something.

We made small talk as we walked outside the lab and across campus to the mathematics center. He ran me through how classes worked. The robotics majors had the first 3 hours of classes together. Programing, then engineering, then science. After that, lunch time at noon. Then, students had two choices. They could either take more classes, like their humanities credits. Or they could go straight to their lab to work on their projects. Apparently, robotics majors have a "project" they have to do by the end of the year, to show what they have been working on. I know exactly what my goal will be, and it's gonna change the world.

I have been working on prosthetic limbs for forever, but I have never achieved one thing. Actual sensitivity and feeling in prosthetic limbs. I was SO close but I needed more resources and knowledge from others to really jump start my work into actually gaining sensitivity. However, once I do figure it out, there will be no stopping me from making my prosthetics available to all people around the globe. I want to help as many people I can, but I didn't really want to go global until I learned how to program feeling.

I was 16 when I came out with my complete motor functional limbs. I'm 19 now and I am still having trouble with the brain chemistry. So I hoped that working with others and collaborating might give me some more insight on how I can actually make this happen.

Tadashi and I finally got to our first class, programming and coding 458. He went over to the teacher and introduced me to her.

"What? The Alexandra Marx!?" she shouted and recoiled. Everyone in class heard and looked straight at me, small gasps all around. I guess I _was_ famous to these kinds of people.

"Um, actually, I-I go by Alex" I said timidly and with a grin. She finally looked at me, gulped, and smiled. I sighed and sat down next to Tadashi. I had a feeling that this was going happen a lot today.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please check out the next chapters! The story progresses into some much more interesting stuff!

This story will have a lot of chapters, so please look forward to them all!

Please review, I am always looking for ways to make my writing better!

I super appreciate those who have reviewed! thank you so much!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT own anything from BH6

Please enjoy and review!

I'd love to hear how this story could be improved!

:)

* * *

Finally it was lunch time. Tadashi hadn't really left my side all day, and I was really starting to get to know him. Apparently, he has a little brother named Hiro that just graduated high school, at 13!

"That's amazing Tadashi! You must be so proud of him." I said as we sat down on the steps outside of the lab to eat our lunches.

"Yeah, he's my little genius." He chuckled lightly, opened his lunch and frowned slightly. "I'm just worried he's going to get into trouble"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" I asked as I took a bite of my pb&amp;j.

"Well, he is really into bot fighting." He took a bite of his salad, 'And he's really good. I mean, he's never lost."

"Wow. That's an impressive record. So, why is that a bad thing?"

"Well, he doesn't really go for the usual tournaments." He took another bite, then swallowed, "he mostly does underground bot fighting, and making a lot of money from it. He knows it's illegal, but since he hasn't lost yet, there's nothing to really stop him from doing it more." He sighed, lunch forgotten, and stared off into space.

"Hm. Well, that sure is a problem. Why don't you try and get him into a college somewhere? Even this one? So he can put his mind to better use." I suggested.

"Yeah, I've tried that before. He thinks this college is filled with nothing but nerds and boring people who can only tell him things that he already knows." He grumbles, taking off his hat, running his hand through his hair and putting it back on, elbows on his knees. I chuckle and he peeks up at me.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Big brothers always do." He smiled up at me and I grinned back.

"So you have any brothers?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, I have one brother who is about seven years older than me living down in L.A. His name is Mike. He's a theoretical physicist. Fancy huh?"

"Seems like smart runs in the family huh?" he joked.

"Yeah," my smile faded and I looked down at my hands, "I actually had another brother too uh, just until recently actually. His name was Daniel." I said solemnly. Tadashi straightened his relaxed posture and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry," he tentatively put his hand on my shoulder, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ok. It was about 8 months ago now. So, it's getting better, but I-I'm still not great." I smiled without humor as he gently squeezed my shoulder. We just sat there in silence for a minute, I couldn't meet his soft gaze so I kept looking down at my hands. Why not tell him how it happened? This would be the first time I've told anyone. It would be a good test to see if I'm ok yet or not.

"Um, hey Tadashi," I started.

"Yeah?" he said softly.

"Can I…tell you what happened? It's just, I haven't told anyone before and I…" I trailed off into nothing, not knowing what to say.

"Sure, but only if you want to." I looked up at him now, and as we stared at each other, I saw that we were going to become friends. I needed him in my life. He was such a kind person. Sitting here with someone he just met that day and consoling them? I wanted him to be my friend. He was going to be the first friend I've had in 9 years. I was going to make sure of that. And hey, if we ever grow to become more than friends then hell yeah. But for now, I needed a friend.

"So, to tell you about him, I should probably start from the beginning. Um, so, when I was 10, I was in a car accident and I lost both of my legs. We were right in the middle of a 5 car pileup and our car got hit the heaviest. I was sitting in the front passenger seat without my seatbelt on and I flew through the windshield. I landed on the road as another car was coming and it actually ran over my legs right before hitting the front of our car again." I looked up a Tadashi's face to see it clouded with concern and sadness.

"Well, I don't really remember it all too much, it happened really fast. And it was such a long time ago. So, thank god they got to me quickly. Any later then they wouldn't have been able to get me to the hospital on time." I took a sip of my juice and continued,

"I do remember waking up though. Since there was so much irreparable damage, the only part they could save was about half of my left thigh and around a fourth of my right. Hearing that...that really was a shitty experience. There aren't really any words to describe how that felt," that was a tough one to explain to him. The silence continued. I took a deep breath,

"Anyways, so the person who was driving was my brother." I expected some kind of reaction or something from Tadashi, but there was only a patient silence. "He had just gotten his license at 15 and it was one of his first drives alone so you can imagine how he felt. He came away from that accident with a few broken bones and a concussion, whereas I lost something that was so completely vital to my life," my voice broke,

" But, I didn't blame him. He didn't cause the accident. But he always blamed himself for not reminding me to put a seatbelt on." I wiped a tear streaking down my face, "he shouldn't have blamed himself, but he did." A few tears fell, nothing too embarrassing, but Tadashi offered me a napkin.

"Thanks." I sniffed

"No problem. Are you sure you want to tell me anymore?" he murmured, "It's ok if you don't."

"No I'm fine. Um, so what happened after that was he kinda fell into a depression for a couple of years. But it was getting steadily better the more I made progress with my tech. and by the time I released the first model, he was completely back to normal. He went to a local college, and he just graduated last year. But then he-"

I couldn't hold it back anymore, I choked out a sob. Then more came, and I was straight up crying. Well, nevermind about becoming this guys' friend. Ive probably freaked him out, telling him a gruesome story, and bawling my eyes out. Yup. I'll just not have friends.

To my surprise, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder again, this time it was accompanied by an arm too. I couldn't help but rest my head on his shoulder. Tadashi actually got closer to me to hold me as I cried.

What? Who does that? After a couple minutes I was done, and I still needed to tell him what made me so sad.

"So, he-he was moving to Oregon for a job opportunity as a geologist, and as luck would fucking have it, he was in a car accident. Of all things, a _car accident_. Life is so...so unfair and cruel. First it saves him from the first accident, spirals him into a depression, brings him back up to normal, promises a bright future, and then dumps it all away into the fucking trash."

I tried not to go into hysterics and I took a few breaths to calm down. And I noticed that Tadashi's arm was still snug around my shoulder. I lean into him and sigh softly. I did it. I told someone about how I as feeling, which is something I suck at.

"Thank you Tadashi. I've never told anyone about any of that in detail before. So uh, thanks for listening." I sniffed.

"No problem, I'm glad I was here to help." He said lightly as he dropped his arm and grabbed his lunch. I followed suit, finishing off my sandwich.

"Do you know I haven't had a friend in 9 years?" I said, out of the blue.

"What? How can that possibly be?" he turned and looked at my face.

"Well, I've been so focused on perfecting my tech and I was homeschooled after the accident so I've never really learned how to make friends." I said sadly. "Do you think, that you could be my friend?" I said looked back at him. He looked almost sad for a second and then he smiled a huge beautiful smile,

"I would love to be your first friend, Alex." He said. I smiled back,

"Hey you got my name right! Do friends_ have_ to call each other by nicknames?" I asked, curious.

"No, you don't have to. Don't you prefer Alex?" he asked confused.

"I do, but do you have one? A nickname I mean."

"Uh, no. Tadashi is fine." But my mind was already spinning with ideas

"What if I started calling you Dashi?" that sounded cute. I wondered if he liked it. I pulled back out of our loose embrace to see him making a weird face.

"Ugh, please don't call me that, Hiro used to so I think it would creep me out." He said, sounding exhausted. And I could help it, I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop! I was…happy somehow. I had made my first friend. And I shared something I have never told anyone else before. I just felt like I was walking on air.

Now that could be because I was slowly becoming deprived of oxygen because I was laughing too much, but whatever.

He put his lunch away then stood up.

"Well, it's time for the next hour of class, what do you want to do? Go attend your humanities credits, or, set up your lab?" he asked as he stood up and held a hand out to me

"What do you think?" I took his hand and stood up with him, "Let's go set up my lab!"


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT own anything from BH6

Please enjoy and review!

I'd love to hear how this story could be improved!

:)

* * *

We spent the rest of the day in our labs. We got my key card and password for my door and he showed me how to set up my PC. And we got to know each other even more. And damn, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this guy has a brother complex. So we were back in my lab. I was setting up my desktop and Tadashi was sitting backwards in an office chair in the middle of the room, absentmindedly spinning.

"Yeah, my brother Hiro is so into magnetic based tech right now and he even made this bot that-," he stopped suddenly, and looked at me with a worried expression, "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't talk about my brother so much, that was really insensitive, sorry."

No, it's ok!" him taking about his brother that way was so adorable, "I don't mind at all, it's really nice that you are so close with him. And he sounds like such a fun kid." I pushed my hair behind my ear and smiled at him.

"ok, good," he sighed," I know I talk about him a lot." He grinned sheepishly.

"I'd love to meet him someday. Maybe he can help me out with my project." I sighed.

"Really? What would you need help on?" he looked confused, "isn't your tech already finished?" he rolled over closer to me and rested his chin on the back of his chair.

"Well, no actually. My goal when I first started making my prosthetics was to make the most realistic and functional limbs ever, but I'm still missing something." I stopped, frustrated. He looked at me still confused. I sighed, then thought of a funny way to explain it.

"Ok, Tadashi-" this was gonna be hilarious, "put your hand on my thigh." I saw his face go from normal befuddlement, to realization, and then embarrassment as he blushed like a tomato from ear to ear. I laughed,

"I'm not going to bite you, just put your hand on my thigh." He looked at me funny before he put his hand out and laid his fingertips on the top of my upper leg.

"o-ok now what?" he stammered, still embarrassed, even though it was just a prosthetic leg he was touching. I giggled to myself.

"Well, _that_ is it." I said as if it was obvious. He still didn't get it, "I can't feel your hand there." Some understanding hit his eyes as I continued,

"I see your hand, I know it's on my leg, but there is no feeling at all. It's very unsettling. This has always been my goal, to make completely realistic limbs that have perfect motor function, and can actually have sensitivity. But, I've run into a wall. Constantly now. For three years." I sighed and shrugged at him.

I also noticed that his hand had relaxed and was now not just his fingertips, but his_ whole hand_ was now resting on my leg. And somehow, this made _me_ blush a little. He caught my eye looking down, noticed the same thing I did, and tore his hand away as if it was on fire. He nervously coughed and looked away. Holy shit he was so cute! And he got so nervous around me, maybe he was still intimidated, I sure hope not. I think I am starting to like him a bit. I shook my head and changed the subject.

"So, yeah. That's why I came to this school. Better resources and references to help me out with my problem." I finished, turning back to my personal setting for my PC.

"Hm, well, you can't get any work done in this lab, you don't have any of your equipment." He said, pointing out the barrenness of my work space.

"yeah, I'll have to bring my gear tomorrow I guess, but ugh, it'll take a while." I trailed off, thinking of easier ways to get my stuff here.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I don't ever travel in cars, I only use my moped so it limits my options of how much I can carry, even with the trailer I built."

"You built a trailer for a moped?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I have like 4 sitting in my garage. Why? Do you want one?"

yeah, of course you do, I saw that you have a moped this morning.

"I have never heard of a trailer for a moped before! It would be so much more convenient."

"hmm, ok. How about this?" I started, "If you help me move all of my things here tomorrow morning, I'll give you one of my trailers." It sounded like a fair deal to me. Now I wouldn't have to make two trips. He smiled and responded immediately.

"Yes! I would love to help you out." he stood up and stuck out his hand, "it's a deal." I stood up with him and shook it.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT own anything from BH6

Please enjoy and review!

I'd love to hear how this story could be improved!

:)

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an alarm-much earlier than usual- and groaned. Ugh, mornings. I have to eat breakfast, get ready, move my stuff to- Oh my gosh! I sat straight up in bed as the memory flooded back to me. Tadashi was coming here to help me move! I flung the covers off, made myself look alive, grabbed an apple and went over to my garage. I went over to the wall to get 2 trailers out from storage. They were designed to fold up compact and were about as tall as me. I unfolded the first one, and was about to put the wheels on when I heard a knock. I looked up startled to see Tadashi standing there, bike right behind him, helmet on the handle bars.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. I sized him up, studying his form. He didn't look disheveled, grouchy, or tired at all even though we were up an hour earlier than usual. Oh shit.

"You're a morning person. Aren't you?" I said with scrutiny and squinty eyes, taking a bite of my apple.

"What? Oh yeah I guess so," he said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess that you're a night person then?"

"Yep. I hate mornings" I said, deadpan, as he walked over and sat down on the other side of the trailer. I handed him a wheel and showed him briefly how to put it on.

"Well," he said after getting to work on his wheel, "I live above my aunt Cass's café, and I like to help out in the mornings." We both finished the first trailer and moved on to the second. He helped me unfold the trailer from a flat 3x5 foot sheet of metal, to a trailer the size of a small dinner table.

"Wow, the design for this is so simple, yet so complex." He said, appraising my work.

"Yeah, these are actually the first things I invented." I said, reminiscing, "I think I was about 8? I got really into origami and I made a small scale of one. My brothers and I fabricated an actual size one together." I smiled at the old memory. I looked up at Tadashi and found him staring right back at me, the softest smile on his face. I blushed from head to toe and stood up quickly.

"Um, s-so yeah, these hook up magnetically to the backs of our bikes." I said, walking over to Charlie and pulling her out of the corner of the garage. And parking her outside next to Tadashi's. Recognition flashed across his face.

"Oh, _you_ were the one I saw that day!" he nearly shouted, "Your bike is gorgeous by the way." Of course she was. I was so proud of my bike.

"Thank you! Yeah, I really love her too, her name is Charlie" I patted her on the seat fondly.

"That's so cute," he looked at his bike, "I don't have a name for mine."

"Well, maybe we can think of one for it." I said, smiling, "But maybe later, we have a lot of loading to do. Follow me." I walked toward the back corner of the garage to a door with a keypad. I inputted my code and opened the door to a staircase. It was actually an underground basement for the house, but since I needed so much room for my projects, my family let me use the entire space. We descend down a small staircase and turn to our left, to another small decline of steps. I put in a different access code for this door and unlocked the door to my favorite place. My second home, my lab.

The ceilings were unexpectedly high for a basement, and there was light everywhere from small hanging lamps that dangled from the ceiling. The floor was a light blue tile material and the walls were a calming light green. Blue VR screen PCs covered three separate desks along the edges of the room. In the middle of the large area, there was a large 'U' shaped workbench with all of my tools and fabricating equipment. To the right, there were all of my scraps and prototypes in a large black bin. I liked to look back on old pieces to learn from old mistakes. To the left, there was a small kitchen unit, with an oven, stove, a couple of cabinets and a fridge. There was also a small yellow pull out couch that I usually slept on most nights. Covering the back wall were brown shelves full of pictures, awards and mementos from the past.

"Welcome to my home lab." I say, walking towards the 20 or so boxes that were stacked near the middle of the room, holding the things I packed the night before that I would take to the school's lab.

"Wow," he breathed, looking over my tools, "this is amazing. Wow, you even have a synthetic 3d printer? My brother and I just have a carbon fiber one at home." He put his hand on the machine, looking at it closer.

"Yeah, I had to experiment a lot to make a synthetic skin that felt believable." I scowled, "But it's still far from perfect."

"Really? How much more realistic are you planning to get?"

"Well, the elasticity is still pretty tight around the joints and the fact that it's always cold is really annoying. I'm trying to program realistic self-regulating body temperature." I said, 'but I'm still working on it." He looked at me like I was crazy, then smiled,

"You're a bit of a perfectionist huh?" he quipped, smirking.

"Maybe." I murmured, taking a bite of my apple in slow motion- full eye contact with Tadashi. I slowly raised an eyebrow and we both lost it, we were laughing together, at nothing particularly funny, and it was one of my favorite moments I've ever had with a friend. We finally calmed down and Tadashi grabbed a box.

"Well, it sounds like you've got a lot of work to do! So let's start loading these boxes." He said enthusiastically.

"Let's do it!" I responded as we carried the boxes up the small stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT own anything from BH6

Please enjoy and review!

I'd love to hear how this story could be improved!

:)

* * *

"uhaaah," I dropped a huge box to the floor of my new lab with a huff, arms and back tired from carrying all of my tech from outside. It didn't take very long to load everything in. We still had about 40 min until our classes started. I walk over to the wall and slide down to take a rest, landing too hard on my butt.

"Ow…" I reached back to rub my, now sore, tailbone when Tadashi walked in, the last large box in his arms. He put it in the pile and looked down at me.

"We did it. Woooo." I say with fake enthusiasm, shaking weak hands in the air. Tadashi stretched up his arms, trudged over and slumped down next to me.

"What kind of tech did you bring over? All of your heaviest stuff?" he said, closing his eyes

"Yeah, pretty much. A lot of those are filled with raw materials and recent prototypes." I sighed a bit as I thought of how I was going to have to unpack all of this too.

"So we just carried around 20 large boxes of legs for half an hour?" he said with a chuckle

"Yup." I answer, popping the "P".

We sat in silence for a few moments before something in my leg made me jump.

"OW! AHHHH!" There was burning sensation near the base of my prosthetic on my left thigh. And dammit, it hurt like hell! My face contorting in pain, I grabbed my leg and tried to think through what could be wrong with my tech. The circuits must be shorting out near the top and burning my skin. I needed my scanner to be sure though. But it was buried, I don't even know where, in the giant pyramid of boxes we just built. I guess I would just have to detach it from my leg altogether. Although, if my leg was short circuiting, the automatic release probably isn't working. I would have to use the manual release and for that, all I needed was a Philips. As my mind was going through all of this, Tadashi was kind of panicking. It would have made me smile a bit if I wasn't grunting and wincing like a crazy person.

"Alex? Are you ok? What's wrong?" he was kneeling next to me now, waving his hands in the air, unsure of how to help.

"T-tadashi, I need you to go get m-me a Phillips screwdriver." I said quickly. He stood up, determined, and flew out the door to his lab. I rolled up my leggings to expose my prosthesis and input the code to expand the fasteners of my tech. The area where my real leg meets technology is smooth and looks like real skin, but when I put the code in, it loosens and pops out. I started to pull back on the small panels of synthetic skin to get to the mechanics underneath. He was back in a few moments, handing me a screwdriver.

"Here." I took it and unscrewed the 3 screws that held my leg tightly in place. Once they were out, all the pieces loosen as I grab it and pull the entire prosthesis off with a hollow suction sound.

"Ahhh." I sigh heavily as the searing pain started to ebb away, replaced now by a duller but still unpleasant stinging.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Tadashi was still looking at me, with intense worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. This dumb thing shorted out and when it does that, it just burns any exposed skin really bad. I'm ok." Tadashi looks relieved and then sighs. I look down to inspect my nub and see a burn mark about the length of my thumb. That won't take long to heal, but it's going to suck to walk on for the rest of the day. I look up to see Tadashi staring at my leg too. I can't remember the last time that anyone saw me without my prosthesis. I was prepared to feel awkward, embarrassed, and exposed like I did when I first lost them, but I didn't feel that way with Tadashi. Somehow, it was ok with him. Weird.

Suddenly, he looked up to catch me staring at him. I held his stare and he smiled.

"I have the perfect thing for this." He said suddenly exited, and quickly ran out into the hallway. He came back rolling Baymax into the room and set him down across from me. He pulled out his tablet and activated Baymax.

"Now, he can't do this himself yet, but I _can_ input medical procedures manually." He typed on his tablet and Baymax started to walk over to me. He stopped, put his hand up and waved. I chuckled slightly and gave a little wave back.

"Receiving data for, Burn Treatment. I suggest applying an Aloe Vera infused antibiotic spray." I held up my stump as he sprayed the medicine all over the bottom of my limb. It felt amazing, the pain was almost gone, replaced with an intense cooling sensation. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall as Tadashi kneeled next to me and put in the next command.

"Other treatments include, wrapping the wound in loose gauze to prevent infection." Tadashi handed Baymax a small roll of gauze. Baymax bent down, and faster than I would have thought possible, he had wrapped the bottom of my leg perfectly and snug.

"Wow, thank you Baymax. Much more satisfying than having to go to the doctor. Your Care was nice and fast." I smiled at the big Marshmallow and glanced over at Tadashi who was inputting Baymax's shut down sequence.

As Baymax started to walk over to his charging station, I reached over and put my hand lightly on Tadashi's hand that was resting on the ground next to me. He looked up immediately and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Thank you." I breathed, grateful of Tadashi's tech. I squeezed his hand lightly and let go just as quickly as I had grabbed it. I quickly went back to looking at my prosthetic, to find the source of the short.

"Uh, yeah. Um, no problem." He stammered, blushing slightly.

"Ugh, that's why." I muttered, angrily. I had found the short. Crap.

"What?" he asked, looking at my tech.

"The wiring here got fried." I sighed, "It's totaled for now. I'll need to use one of my spares today." I hated using older versions of my prosthesis. They always felt so clunky compared to the newer models.

"Hey, do you see that box with the lettuce labels on it? Can you get me number 74? They're labeled on the side of the ankle."

I put my faulty prosthetic aside and grabbed the screwdriver. I looked up just in time to see Tadashi's face as he opened the box. You'd think he was watching a horror movie, the way his face looked when he opened the long box filled with realistic looking legs.

I couldn't help it and snorted at his ridiculous expression. I quickly covered my face, embarrassed now that he'd heard me make such a disgusting sound. I heard him laughing at me now, his voice getting closer. I hated when people heard me snort, it was something I really tried to hide, it was so gross. I heard him slide down the wall and sit next to me, still laughing.

"Alex, it's ok! Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone that you have a cute little snort when you laugh ok?" he finished. What? Cute? Nope, this guy was weird for sure. I looked up from my hands to peek at him, smiling, with a light in his eyes. This guy was just, incredible. There really isn't another way to describe him. I tried to keep the blush off of my face as I took the prosthetic from him.

"Thanks." I muttered. I began to fasten it to my leg and made sure to not tighten it too much. I started up the program and ran some short diagnostics to make sure there weren't any faults in the programing. After a few minutes, it was all checked and functional.

"Ok, that should do it." I tested out bending and rotating my foot. Everything seemed to be working, I just had to hope that it wouldn't malfunction on me like the other one.

"Do you think you'll be ok for school today?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll be alright." I smiled up at him.

"Well," he said, looking over at me, "we'd better get going, we have class soon and-"

"TADASHI?" a shout from next door startled the both of us, I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, that's probably just honey lemon, I borrowed a book from her a couple of days ago." We both stood up, "She probably just needs it for class today."

Honey….lemon? What kind of a name is that? Has to be a nickname.

"Interesting name." I commented as I slightly wobbled my way to the door, getting used to the different feel of the new leg.

"Yeah Fred comes up with everyone's name and- wait," he stopped, "have you met Fred yet?"

"Uh, No. I haven't met anyone else but you and Professor Callaghan. But, that's ok, I don't really make friends, I'm just…I'm really awkward." He looked at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about? You aren't awkward. And besides, you made friends with me right?"

"Um, ok… I guess." I said quietly as I looked down at the floor and started fiddling with my hem. I always got really nervous about meeting new people. It just wasn't something I was used to doing.

"Hey," he said softly, taking a step closer to me. I looked up at him through my bangs. "There is nothing to be anxious about. Everyone here is extremely welcoming and they are all going to love you ok? I promise." He said, looking me straight in the eye. Wow, he was really close. He turned back toward the door and opened it to the hallway. We walked into the hall, and through the ajar doorway to find a tall blond girl humming to herself and looking through Tadashi's book shelf. Tadashi went over to her and gave her a tap on the shoulder. She jumped, and flipped around,

"AH! OH TADASHI HI." we both winced a little at the volume, "I WAS JUST GETTING MY COPY OF _THEORY OF APPLIED ROBOTICS_ BACK." She took an ear bud out of one ear and continued, "I need it for class today. Do you have it with you?" she asked, not yet noticing that I stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, I have it, but there is actually someone I want you to meet first." He stepped to the side and gestured for me to come into the room. "This is Alexandra Marx. And she is going to be attending SFIT with us." I stepped forward.

"Um, hi, actually I go by Alex." I put out my hand to shake, "It's nice to meet-"This new girl suddenly pulled me in for a bone crushing hug, something that was completely unexpected.

"Oh my GOSH! It is super nice to meet you too!" she finally put me down to let me breath as she continued, "I have read a lot about your tech, and it is really inspiring how you have changed your field of robotics like you have!" she said, exited. I didn't really know what to say, so I just smiled and looked to Tadashi, hoping he would say something.

"Yup, her stuff is pretty cool alright." He said, handing Honey the book he owed her from off of his desk. "Anyways, we should start to head over, we are going to be late."

"Ohmygosh, you're right!" she said, looking at her phone's clock. "Well, Alex, it was a pleasure meeting you! We are going to become great friends ok?" she walked over to me and kissed me on both cheeks, "See you later Tadashi!" as she sped out the door.

I stood there in a daze. Did she say that we were friends? Maybe I'm not as socially inept as I think I am! Tadashi is just standing there, looking at the huge smile on my face and clears his throat. I snap out of it and smile apologetically.

"See?" he said, smiling, "that wasn't so bad now was it?" I nod back, grinning like an idiot, as he continues, "But we better go too, or we'll be late." We hurry out of his lab and out onto the campus to get to our morning classes.

* * *

OH MY GOSH. GUUYYYYYYYYYYS.

I LOVE how much you guys LOVE this story!

Thank you to all who reviewed! I cannot _wait_ to keep writing you more chapters!

Please keep 'em coming! I love to hear from you!

Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT own anything from BH6

Please enjoy and review!

I'd love to hear how this story could be improved!

:)

* * *

After lunch, Tadashi wanted to show me around campus but, he had already taken enough time helping me out. He needed to use his lab hours for focusing on his tech, not dragging the new kid around like we were chained at the hip. I wanted him to perfect his work. I don't like to make it a habit of being a burden to anyone.

"Seriously, Tadashi, It's ok." I said, once again, to Tadashi as we were going up the elevator to our labs. "I can't be responsible for taking away your lab hours. I'll be ok."

"But, there are so many other things that you should know about! This campus is full of awesome places that you haven't seen yet." He was not one to give up easily. I sighed.

"Tadashi, they're not just your lab hours, they're mine too." I reminded him, "I need to set up my space and unpack still." This was true. Soooo many boxes….I groaned internally.

"Well…then I'll help you out with that." He said, stern. What? This guy wanted to help me unpack?

"Are you sure you want to have a career in robotics? You seem to really like being a moving guy."

"ha ha." He fake laughed.

"But seriously, you don't have to. You already helped me this morning." I reminded him.

"No, I am obligated as your guide to help you out." The elevator stopped and we headed down the long hall to our labs. "But besides that, I really don't mind. I like spending time with you." He finished. Really? He did? I'm not just some annoying responsibility to Tadashi? I pondered this as he continued.

"And anyways, you helped me think of some great ideas for Baymax this morning."

"What? I did?" I didn't remember mentioning anything about Baymax.

"Yeah. When you were getting burned by that short circuit, I thought of some improvements I could program into his care matrix."

We walked into my lab and put down our bags near the door. I opened the nearest box and began unloading the contents while Tadashi grabbed a box and brainstormed out loud.

"So, I noticed that the time between your leg getting fried and the time you received medical attention was too long. That's because it took too long for me to get Baymax and activate him. So Baymax needs some kind of automatic start up sequence. And I was thinking, when he hears the word, 'ow'. Because that was what you said when you first started to feel pain. If he had gotten to you sooner, you would have been assisted faster." He ranted while opening boxes and setting things on the ground.

"That makes sense." I agreed, setting a box of materials on a desk, "That way, he could help someone as soon as they needed it."

"Exactly! I mean, that's kind of the point of a caring medical robot." We both laughed slightly when something caught Tadashi's eye. He looked toward the door, I followed his gaze to see a small group of people peeking into my lab and whispering. I looked over to Tadashi, unsure of what exactly to do, but saw him smile.

"Hey there you guys! Come on in, there's someone you should all meet."

My heartbeat quickened and I stared wide eyed at Tadashi. He returned my gaze with a warm smile and gave me a nod of encouragement as he walked over to stand next to me. The people who were spying at my door began to file in.

There were four of them, and they all looked different. There was a small short girl with purple in her hair, a skinny blond dude, a big guy in a green shirt, and there was that honey lemon girl I met this morning. So many people. What should I…no. I could do this. I could do this. I'm not awkward, Tadashi didn't think I was. I just have to think that too.

They all stood in a line in front of Tadashi and I. Tadashi put his hand on the small of my back, and pushed me forward slightly.

"This is Alexandra Marx, and she'll be going here from now on." His hand was still on my back. It was almost like he knew how hard this was for me and was trying to support me. I tried not to blush, and spoke up myself.

"Um, you can call me Alex. Uh, it's-it's nice to meet you." I said, smoothly than I had ever introduced myself. I think I may be getting the hang of this! Honey Lemon was the first to say anything.

"Hi again Alex!" she said enthusiastically, "working with you is going to be so much fun!" she smiled and gave me another hug like this morning. Wow, I guess we really were friends!

"What?" the guy in the green shirt exclaimed, "You already got to meet her? No fair!"

"Get over it Wasabi," the girl in with the purple hair, "You get to meet her now don't you? Hi. I'm GoGo." She nodded curtly as she blew a bubble and popped it.

"And I'm Fred!" the skinny boy said loudly, holding out his hand. I took it and he shook it wildly. "So I know that you can make really crazy fake human limbs. But, could you make me a giant lizard tail that can shoot spikes at my enemies?" was he kidding? He looked pretty serious.

"Um, no." I said, a breathy laugh escaping, "I don't really know if that's possible." I ended with a smile. I didn't really know how to answer that. There was a lull in the conversation, and I couldn't tell if I was supposed to say something or not. Fortunately, Tadashi was there once again to save me from my crushing awkwardness.

"Well, now that everyone is here, how about you guys help us unpack all of Alex's things?" he said, stepping forward. What? No, they didn't have to help me out!

"No, it's ok, it's a lot of boxes, seriously, you can all go."

"What?" said Fred, "Are you kidding? We all love a good moving day!" he looked genuinely exited as he opened the nearest box.

"Yeah! It's really fun to see all of the kinds of tech that people have!" Honey lemon joined Fred with the boxes. Wasabi spoke up next.

"Yeah, you can really get to know a person just by looking at how they set up their workspace." GoGo didn't say anything. She just went straight up to the pyramid of boxes.

"Um, ok." I glanced up at Tadashi in disbelief. He shot up his eyebrows and mouthed, 'I told you.' Honey Lemon reached into a box and pulled out one of my tools. My mom calls it 'annoying beepy thing with a heart rate monitor', but it's actually-

"Wow!' gasped honey Lemon, "You have a DSO nano V7 digital storage Oscillioscope? I asked for one of these for my birthday last year! Their readings are always so accurate." Wow. She actually knew what it was called. That was definitely a pleasant surprise.

"Where do you want it Alex?" she continued, looking at me.

"Uh, can you put it on the desk over there?" I said, pointing to the back right corner of the room. "Yeah, all tools and monitors there, and all raw materials on the back left desk." I added on. I know I'm not super confident with people, but if there is something I am confident about, it's my tech and my workspace.

Fred opened up the long box filled with my left leg prototypes and gasped. He was most likely startled like Tadashi, but I was startled when I heard him shout.

"WOAH. You have sooooo many legs in here! It's like a really futuristic horror movie!" everyone else gathered around and gawked at the box with him. I chuckled a little and reached for another box. I set it down near them and showed them the contents.

"I also have these too." They all turned and looked into the smaller box, filled with arms. They all gasped aloud, muttering 'awesome's and 'wows'. Even Tadashi.

As I looked at the fascinated faces of what I hoped to be my new friends, I became suddenly elated. I blinked back a few happy tears and saw Tadashi looking at me. I smiled up at him and he tilted his head, smiled, and gave me a quiet thumbs up.

I may have had some insecurities before I came to this school, but now, they all seemed so silly. I couldn't wait to get started perfecting my tech and with all of these amazing people around to help me, I felt like I could really accomplish my goal.

Tadashi broke the temporary silence with a clap of his hands.

"Come 'on guys, let's finish unpacking so we can all get out of here early tonight! I want you guys to all come over to the café to celebrate Alex, our new friend joining us at SFIT."

Everyone cheered as we each grabbed a box. I looked over to Tadashi to see him slicing a box open with a cutter and had a strange feeling come over me. I wanted to hug him. Where did that come from? I just…wanted to thank him somehow. He had helped me out more than I think he realizes today. I blushed slightly at the thought of doing that in front of all these people. Maybe tonight or something. I could make him a gift and properly thank him for everything. I couldn't wait!

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

I am planning to make this a LONG series!

So share this with friends if they are into BH6!

I am freaking out, I didn't think anyone would like this like you guys have!

So, until next chapter!

:)


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT own anything from BH6

Please enjoy and review!

I'd love to hear how this story could be improved!

:)

* * *

We finished unpacking, and with flattened boxes piled up neatly in the corner of the room, we all left for Tadashi's house. Tadashi and I left to go to get our bikes as the others went to ride over in Wasabi's car.

"So, Tadashi, is it really ok that we all just come over out of the blue?" I asked, hesitant.

"Yeah, of course it is," he grabbed his helmet, spinning it before putting it on his head, "besides I already called Aunt Cass and gave her a bit of a heads up."

"Alright." I got on my bike and started her up. I was getting so exited! I have never been over to a friend's house before! Or really ever been to a real party. And now I was going to do both in the same day? I could barely contain my glee as we sped through the streets of Sanfransokyo.

We arrived at the café first. He led us over to a small side alley where his garage was. He parked his bike and started back to go inside, but stopped when he saw me not following him.

"Hey, Alex," he said walking back over to me, "what are you doing?"

I was looking at the small workspace, it was so cute and organized in the small amount of clutter there was. Small too, kind of child-sized almost.

"Is this your home lab?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, it's pretty much my brother's. We used to share it, but since I have so much more room at school, I just do all off my work there instead." He finished, taking in the area as he put his hands in his pockets. I let out a low whistle. Sharing a lab? With a sibling? I've learned something more about Tadashi again. He's patient.

"That is incredible that you get along with your brother so well. Yeah, my oldest brother, oh uh I mean my _brother_…uh, yeah, we don't really click like that, ya know?" I finished, rubbing my left arm. I forgot that Mike isn't my oldest brother anymore. I turned away to look at a welding desk and tried not to cry. I don't want to cry in front of Tadashi again.

"Alex, I-" he started, but just then, headlights flashed down the alleyway, followed by distant voices made by my new friends entering the café. It was quiet again as I turned around to face Tadashi and saw that he was much closer than I thought he was, just an arms-length away, he continued.

"Alex, I'm sorry you had to go through that. And I just want to let you know that I will always be there for you if you ever need to talk to someone." I met his gaze and saw his gentle face. I was so lucky to have Tadashi in my life. He was like my guardian angel, sent to help me through my grief, which was still so fresh.

"And Alex, you should never hold back crying. Grief should never be bottled up, trust me." I looked at him with a confused expression. He looked down at the floor and continued, "When I was eight, both of my parents died in a car accident. Hiro was only three so he doesn't really remember them much. But, I do. And it's still hard sometimes even now." He sighed and looked at me. I met his gaze for a moment, and took a small step towards him. I laced my arms through his and hugged him. He stiffened, but I only held him closer. He had just told me something so important and confided in me. I wanted to show him that _I_ was there for _him_ too. This seemed like the best way. He took his hands out of his pockets and slowly put his arms around me. He smelled so good, I couldn't place what it was, but it felt familiar and warm. I gently nuzzled into his chest and whispered,

"Thank you. For telling me that, and being there for me like you have. I'm here for you too ok?" he held me tighter as he responded.

"Thank you." His voice was only a low whisper. We let go of each other and Tadashi cleared his throat and spoke up, "So we should, uh, get inside, they're waiting." He said, taking a couple steps out of the garage, adjusting his hat.

"Y-Yeah." I followed him as the realization of what I just did hit me, and I blushed. I was really glad that he was walking in front of me. Well, I wanted to thank him, and I did. So why am I blushing so hard? I don't have time to think about it before we are at the front door. Tadashi held the door open as I stepped inside the warm restaurant.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing!

And I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up! there was a lot of stuff that went down recently, it was just hard to write anythng good!

So Thank you for being patient!

:)


End file.
